The birth of dark link
by Relampagozo03
Summary: Esto es una traduccion de mi Fic " El nacimiento de Link sombra "- This is a translation of my Fic "The Birth of Link shadow" As evil came into the hero of time, as the pure soul step to becoming a world away lonely shadow. For a small mistake a person pays a terrible price.


**Disclaimer: the franchise, "The Legend of Zelda" is not mine, all characters belong to Shijeru miyamoto, Nintendo and their respective owners. I am only possessor of history.**

**The text of this story may not be reproduced in any form, printed or electronic, without permission from the author, except for brief passages of comment or opinion.**

**To the extent that copyright laws are able to protect this work, which is so protected.**

**Note, this is a small fic about the birth of Dark Link, a character in the legend of Zelda saga which many people are interested in knowing about, but no concrete answers about this character. I decided to write this fic to show the birth of Dark Link my side.**

* * *

**Dark Link's birth:**

It was a beautiful day in Hyrule, the blue sky was completely clear, there was not a single gray or white cloud in the sky. Pastures could not be more greenish, the land of Hyrule had grown very well since the hero managed to defeat Ganondorf time, but that hero disappeared into a mysterious journey. For people lucky enough to return to Hyrule hero made a young teenager of his 17 years. Link the hero of time after returning from Termina had trained hard for a major battle he had against his greatest enemy, a person deeper and more sheltered than Ganon, a person who would put an end to the peace of the land of Hyrule something our hero could not afford.

In the hills of Hyrule field you could see a facet of a person on it.

'A mystery, a nightmare from which I can not wake up, that's all that goes through my mind, believe me simply better than everyone and that no one could beat my level led me to madness. I always think that there eh, because I was born in the world? So much time has passed, I do not remember what my mission, that goal that totally consumed me, the thought that gripped my mind '. An unfamiliar voice spoke.

The boy was a young light-skinned black tunic with boots and gloves of the same color, bearing a shield with the symbol of Hyrule on his back and the master sword in his hand. He had bright red eyes, and his face did not seem happy, had his long white hair and had a small earring in his ear.

'Everyone thinks I'm the bad guy, I'm the one trying to kill my double, but no one to stop to think that he tries to kill me, no one has thought of my reason for being not even myself ", . Continuous Link shadow.

'The darkness once was light, like the light was once darkness, those were the words of that girl, but today still do not understand its meaning' - said with a sigh Link shadow as he shrugged - "Everything was much better before she came into my life, before she decides to use me for your benefit, today I remember and I remember the hate and the love that comes to feel for you Saria '. He said as he put away his sword and the hill with the sunset.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

A few years ago, the kingdom of Hyrule was threatened by Ganondorf the Gerudo King of the age, who had stolen the Triforce of power from the hands of the king and she managed to win the kingdom of Hyrule. But thanks to the courage and strength of the goddesses, a young warrior accompanied by a fairy, managed to defeat Ganon sending him to his eminent death. Princess Zelda, was commissioned to send the young man to his own time, but what she did not know was what had happened when the boy was sealed for first time in seven years. She could not find out what happened to the boy, as it was hidden as a Sheik for protection and could not interfere in spiritual matters.

But, during those seven years of seal, the boy's mind was in a kind of suspension, remaining conscious even when present in a kind of world of the wise.

Undoubtedly, Link was in the kingdom of the wise, they planned to use the camera of the wise to wake Link and give him his mission, but he knew that the power of the goddesses would not completely seal the young so 6 decided adentrarlo his secret realm known only by themselves.

The young warrior, spent his first three years of training sealed his skills as a swordsman with the help of Darunia Sage Impa fire and sap from the shadows, everything went perfectly and the warrior was preparing for the mission that you wanted entrustment Rauru . Link for the first time was happy, but as tutors, how wise Brothers acted as Link, having much interaction with Darunia, Impa even treated him like a little brother.

But there was someone in the group who remained silent during those three years, barely spoke to the young warrior, Saria had remained serious and distant, often curt and disinterested towards Link. Link had finished one of his great workouts with Rauru to calm your mind and to focus on action.

'Good boy training'. Rauru congratulate Link with a smile.

'Thank sage of light'. Link said with a revenrencia.

Being completely exhausted by spending their energy, the boy decided to take a little walk through the meadows of the kingdom to reach the river and to cool off. Not long time coming, quickly Link nail his sword and his shield leave the grass, kneeling on the shore the boy put his hands in the water and saw his own smile. Not even he had realized that he was always happy in the kingdom, perhaps because I had friends, perhaps because the family felt that he could not have.

'Then I missing another 4 years here eh, lol, I would not bother here last a lifetime'. Said the blond movie throwing water in his face.

'That thought is not right'. Said a voice behind the guy seriously.

'Wuao, Saria, and talk to me again? '. I ask the guy standing up and turning with a smile.

But Link's smile change to see the face of seriousness and gloom Saria had figured in the face. He did not understand why she be so quiet and distant with him, the last time they met she was very friendly in the real world, teaching a song and even considering a good friend or even much more than that, but since he came to kingdom of the wise, his attitude was different than usual Saria, cheerful, motivating, compassionate and merciful.

Silence took over the moment the wind stirred the leaves and forth rocking her gently on a swing. Link to keep his courtesy and decency was silent looking confused girl serious face Kokiri. But after a few minutes the young hero is impatient frown and clenched his fists and approached say.

'Hey Saria tell you happens because you are not the same since I came to this place? Because now you are so quiet and not even worthy to greet me, eh? '. Asked the boy lie firm had a worried look.

'I'm not the same Link? How do you know, do not even deign to know, you always lived alone at home and the great Deku tree begging to give you a fairy, that never happens' said the girl quietly without changing his expression.

'Until Navi came to me! '. He said something challenging and Navi was stirred up and down in a sign of assent.

'And achievement away from me'. Continuous girl dryly as he crossed his arms.

'I do not judge your actions to depart and leave the Kokiri forest, your mother leave with the Great Deku Tree to keep you died in the war, you were one of us, you were a Kokiri as all of us were equal and even that you care ? You'll always be a Hylian, but to me you're still that sad child alone wanted to be a real Kokiri '. He said as he struggled to keep the same expression.

'Where are you getting? I do not understand that you're talking about, I was always considered a Kokiri in the eyes of each and every one of the inhabitants of the forest, of course sometimes it was excluded from some activities, but I assure you the fact I be a Hylian had nothing to do with it '. He said as he had a look of uncertainty.

'Sure, you know what we said the great Deku tree? If a Kokiri leaves the woods, if a Kokiri will die and spend a lot of time lost in the woods away from the branch of the great tree will become a demon known as Skull kid, all those stories we had the great Deku tree about Skull Kid and as some of them killed our parents, guess what, were lies'. She finally said as I walk a little forward.

"Our parents were killed by the Skull kid, our parents did not die to leave the Kokiri forest, our parents died under your father's bloody dagger '. She pointed with scorn the young blond.

Link opened the eyes of the impression, he knew that his mother had died and his father suffered the same misfortune, but he never found out that his father was in the forest with his mother Kokiro. Trembling slightly Link I look up to see Saria pointing with scorn.

'From what the hell you talking about? My father was an innocent who died in the Civil War as my mother, my father was a noble man, one of the Guardians of the Royal Family and a member of the Hylian Knights, until he was killed in battle, the murder could never one '. He said as he turned to look at the girl not.

'Mhp, your father, the great captain of Hyrule forces, came with his wife to the Kokiri forest, your mother was to take to the great Deku tree while your father was left standing guard at the entrance with his sword, my parents were frightened to see this unknown person with a sword in his hand, they went to him and he told them the war my parents tried to help him, but the soldiers raided the place, killing everything in sight, unexpectedly your father managed to save my parents and take them to the secret area, where they gave him the dagger kokiri but this, to the horror of my parents reveal their truth, your father was a member infiltrate enemy forces, he was with the king of Hyrule to one day be with the Triforce of power in the hands of the king and the Triforce of Wisdom in the hands of the daughter born of the queen '. He said the girl dryly without showing any expression

'Without compassion, your father my parents murderer, burying their bodies and leaving the Kokiri dagger stuck in the body of my father, that leave with his wife while soldiers withdrew, I enter the secret area and saw my father dead, the days passed and I could not sleep with the memory of my parents, as a child of about 5 years is disturbed, in an act of desperation, take the dagger and became a symbol in my small left arm, the symbol of alpha and omega, the beginning and the end '. Arremedo finally said sleeve while teaching the symbol alpha and the omega.

'That's not true'. Link Scream in despair as he took his things and started running to get away from her.

Tears streamed down his eyes moist with Link, the did not believe a single word of the Kokiri girl, but when she showed him that symbol, a big question was planted in his heart.

Link as he ran through the meadow, get to hear a tune move that came from the trees. While running looked to swear trees and see them move. Opening his eyes suddenly could see a tree branch came over to him.

Drawing his sword, Link short branch before it approached closer to him, but in doing many branches ran to the. Worried did all I thought it prudent, as his sword had a blue glow, Link took a turn which surrounded him a kind of rotating blue tornado, which protect it from the branches achievement.

The tornado strike, but Link fell back to the ground to see Saria standing in front of him.

On the ground, the branches caught the arms, feet and neck of Link. Leaving it his sword the boy was Kokiri girl's mercy.

'Sins made with blood, blood must be paid ... Link,. He said ominously as he pulled the dagger from his sleeve Kokiri.

'Wait Saria, do not do it, somebody help me, Ruto, Rauru, brother help me! '. The boy screamed in desperation trying escape the grip of the branches but it was impossible.

The girl stood in the boy's chest, slowly sat down on the young blond movie this closed his eyes waiting for the blow is accurate. Saria looked at the boy once again, and approached towards him and planted a small kiss on the lips Link.

This kiss was so fast that Link would swear he could not feel, perhaps for fear that he had one of her friends that would end up with.

'I can not kill Link,. He said with his head down while the girl sounded somewhat broken - 'Tell me why you left me with the word in the mouth when you leave Kokiri forest the first time? Why? '. He said as he began to break into tears

Link slowly opened his eyes, feeling something wet on his cheek, the achievement see a tear on her cheek casting, looking to see how Saria achievement was crying slowly on this. Link attempt to escape once again, but the branches retained their grip power.

'LINK! '. Shouted Link known voices simultaneously.

Darunia, ruto, Rauru, Impa and Nabooru had come to the place concerned. All Link that was surrounded by branches tied on the floor sobbing Saria this. Ruto up at Saria and Darunia Link detached to the branches.

'Come on guys forget this train back to Link,. He seriously impa approaching.

'That!? If my father was a traitor, a tyrant, because I must be the hero, I'm more than just a Hylian, that makes them think that I am the hero that you both expect!? '. Desperate cry the boy.

'As you know your father's Link? '. Wonder Rauru severely intimidated approaching and achieving a little blonde by the tone of his voice.

'.. I .. I ... it contained Rauru teacher, I could not take more time ... with the memory of my parents, sorry'. Saria said between sobs.

'But you've done!? '. Rauru Cry Saria and Link scaring.

The faces of Darunia, Ruto, Impa and Nabooru changed to a serious and determined looks.

'Link, you must trust and believe in yourself, you must be strong, your father was someone Noble brother'. Darunia said trying to cheer Link.

'NO, my father was the enemy of Hyrule!, And it was good to die in the war, as the thief must have sought the Triforce surely if the power and wisdom'. Said the guy taking of himself Darunia arm sharply.

Sighing heavily Link Darunia beat up in the stomach and this fell to the ground. Kneeling and clutching his stomach Link could not utter a word so strong blow. Navi went out to her rescue but when trying to do something, was asleep by the power of Rauru. The wise less Saria, watching everything with crying and asking others not so.

The Sages surrounded by Cirules Link, this with one eye narrowed even when I look up on the floor and get to see as the Wise shot the sky light rays with different colors, yellow, red, blue, purple and orange. The 5 colored rays severely beat the boy and this one I can feel deep pain.

Link felt like meat is detached from the body, a pain that no one should endure, Link's eyes began to turn white, his skin began to take on a pale, her whole body shaking wildly. The pain started to become deeper with each passing moment, Link could feel his body burned like I was being burned by the flames of hell.

The minutes passed, Saria could not bear to watch as the other sages continued with the separation of the soul from Link, she buried her face in her hands and gave a loud cry, which filled with remorse to the other sages. Finally, the attack stopped, Link's body fell heavily to the ground and a dark shadow out of his way to where Saria body.

'Q ... happened to me ... Saria? '. He said weakly dark shadow standing in front of Saria.

Saria looked up and dread to see Link's shadow in front of her, with a loud cry she ran into the arms of Ruto and stood there as she continued crying.

Link had a look of confusion, seeing as Saria cried in the arms of Ruto. Link began directing his gaze to a body that was on the floor, slowly acerándose. Link's shadow was horror to see a body of a boy with fair skin, blond hair, and that was his body.

'What the hell is this!? '. Shout Link retreating shadow.

Then he realized something was strange. The face of fear of the shadow of Link change to a face of pure horror and fear when her dress was now black, his hair was white and clear but everything else was just a shadow.

'That I did!? '. Scared and surprised Scream Shadow Link.

'We shed your memories and your awareness of this realm and have materialized in the shadow that you are currently'. Seriously explain Impa with arms.

'But as you can do this to me? Not supposed to give me an important mission to save Hyrule from Ganondorf so that in four years? What the hell are you doing this!? '. Desperate Cry Shadow Link.

'That is no longer true, the hero of time must be pure of heart and soul, unfortunately the words and revelations of Saria able implement the seed of doubt and uncertainty in your being and that one day would become something much worse, we can not risk, we can not let a bad ronde possible Hyrule, so now on you will be the shadow of the true hero of time it is this that is sleeping here '. Nabooru said as he showed the Link on the floor.

'They are saying ... they created another website, based on my body, but without the memories of the past three years? This you all gone mad!? '. Scream angry while searching his sword but then remembered this in your body.

'Link shade, from now on will be known as the shadow of the hero of time, you will be cursed nightmares under the torment that you are a murderer'. He said as he took a step forward Darunia.

'Brother, brother, do not say that!',. Asked the shadow of the Hero of Time.

'I can not be the brother of someone who has even a hint of malice in his heart, I'm sorry kid, but that's the way'. He said the goron king idly.

Shadow Link's heart broke, being despised by the would be considered his older brother and the other was too much for him, his eyes began to become something wet.

'As for you, you were the cause of all this, you are cursed with total suprimision all your powers as wise, other than that you know by the forest will remain intact, but the same nightmares that tormented hero in the shadow of time will follow the same way and foremost, always owe you show happiness at all times and especially when the real hero of this present time '. Rauro said seriously talking to Saria and this felt slightly.

'Callanse!, I'm the only hero of time, there is no real hero or any shade of the hero, I'm still Link!',. cry while taking a challenging pose.

'See, evil is beginning, the rebellion is the first step towards the dark path'. Impa said as he took a defensive pose.

'No ... you can not just step aside, is my life, I did not ask you to make me your fucking hero time! '. Scream as the shadow around his skin spread revealing her milky white skin.

The scholars were shocked to see how the shadow that fell off quickly surrounded him and return to it, wrapping it in a dark and evil aura.

Dark Link reached out to one side for the moment, the shadows began to gather in his hand taking the form of the master sword exactly, but this was different, the handle was black and deep red symbol, the white sheet now he was surrounded by the dark aura emanating from the dark Link's body.

'Hahaha, not let me out!',. scream as the aura in his body exploded frantically shooting everywhere.

Nabooru quickly pulled out his spear and approached towards Dark Link, but this felt hostile to the movement, and quickly took a huge leap in the air. Nabooru was left scared watching that and especially since Dark Link with an evil smile began to descend around. Dark Link master sword impact on Nabooru lance splitting it in two. With a high speed dark Link turned around and kicked him in the stomach to Nabooru and quickly gave a little jump accompanied by another turn and hit Nabooru again but this time in the mouth of shoveling knocking her to the ground.

Nabooru opened his eyes and could only watch as the master sword blade was inches from his neck. With Nabooru desperate breaths sharp and I look up to see Dark Link's gaze, a look that was pure ice.

'From today the rules change, I setteth the real world at the same time spend the next four years and will be released here next to him, once being in the real world, I will be free of any control or contact with you and keep you all Whatever my memories, it's that or see the wise die desert in his own kingdom '. He said as he approached the master sword a little more Nabooru touching the neck.

Minimum contact with the neck of his neck Nabooru began bleeding a little, the blade was not very sharp at the tip, in fact was a sword that was characterized by a strong edge on the sides, but in the end it was just that, a point, but the dark power of Dark Link achievement cause the tip is as sharp as the edges.

'Stop!, Link can not do this'. Cry stopping a few meters Saria Link and Nabooru.

'Do not talk with you, child of the forest, talk to the old owl, you say grandfather, a wise prefer to see die or give me my freedom? '. Asked as his red eyes looked clear to Rauru.

'Dark Link You win, they pass the four years, we will lose all contact to you and you with us, you can do whatever you want in the land of Hyrule and its surroundings, but know that the Hero of Time will have every right to face and kill you and that not one of our desires'. Rauru seriously explain.

'Sounds good, but one more thing'. He said his sword away Nabooru neck and looking at all the sages.

'I want to fight in a battle against when ready, of course, and I assume that will keep you asleep for those next four years and how not remember the above 3 do not know all the techniques obtained eh, right? '. He said knowing the answer and all but Saria and Ruto nodded.

'All right, Link will meet our mission faced when you think? ,. Impa said stepping forward.

'Perfect, but I want him to know of my existence, a bout of practice with him before he meets his stupid mission, I want to face him in one of the tests that you will give them'. He said as he looked at his old body with contempt.

'As you know from the evidence? If you do not even know specifically the mission? '. Cry surprised Darunia.

'Hahahaha, please cut barrel belly, you used your attack on me and my fairy, which I suppose to stay with the silly hero, all your knowledge now in my head, all his feelings all his thoughts are with me wise , made a terrible mistake to get away from you and the fool shall be the pay, I want to face him in Ruto test if you do not mind '. He said with a false humility at the end that no one believed them.

After a short silence, Ruto accept that will take on Link before it fulfills its mission in the Lake Hylian.

The 6 created a portal to the real world for Dark Link, this knew he had to leave and began walking slowly toward the portal. With confidence because I knew the thoughts of the 5 wise and none could think of something without that comes to mind alike, in itself, Dark Link had become a link to the wise except Saria. About to go dark Link stopped and turned.

The serious and somewhat angry faces of Darunia, Impa, Rauru, Ruto and Nabooru who looked down on the young man who could be the symbol of peace in the whole world and now had become a seed of evil.

'When you said to leave you with the word in the mouth, that was not my intention, wise? '. He said as he looked at Saria seriously.

'I love you if Saria, but that was before all this happened, but there's always a chance for true love'. Shadow Link said seriously.

Shadow Link's words managed to make Saria opened his eyes, while they returned to tonarse wet again, but this achievement again mourn checked before.

'The darkness once was light, like the light was once darkness, you are an example of this link, I will love you forever, but my mind always have contempt for the actions committed by your father, I'm sorry' ,. Green said the movie sadly. '

'You know, if I exist with one of the two must die? '. Link firming ask more dark sounding.

'We are aware of this, but I doubt you dare kill him or vice versa before their final battle'. Ruto said with a sigh.

'Do not blame me for the way I am willing to choose from now, you took me away from my life for his ritual, in words of wisdom written by my father written in the book that your burned Rauru, after all this is the question, you die as a hero or live long enough to become a villain '. He said as he looked over his shoulder.

With those last words Dark Link in at the gate away from the kingdom of the wise never to return to that place most holy, who had become a place of chaos.

'The question is always the same, he felt my thoughts and discovered the truth about his parents, Saria, Link's father was one of the knights who protected the daughter of the Queen, his duty was to ensure the carrier of the Triforce of wisdom, but he also knew that his beloved king had the Triforce of power with it, so I swear to the queen protect both the king and his daughter, with this website's father was in on enemy forces and found to attack the kingdom of Hyrule soon, he decided to put his family safe and chose the Kokiri forest, and your parents being there aceraron and king's troops attacked the forest thinking Link's father was a traitor because only Queen knew he had infiltrated enemy lines, your parents helped him fight and hide, but then they spoke of you, them unlike other Kokiri managed to get to the edge of the forest, but in one of those take long trips and their lives was countdown time, your mother died suddenly at the end of telling the story and your father attempted suicide with the dagger Kokiri, Link's father try to avoid that but in the struggle, the dagger to nail him your father and that's how it all happened, Link's father died the next day along with Queen getting a huge spear which both getting achievement through his death '. Rauru seriously explain to the girl in the forest.

'But what about this link, he also has the right to know the truth of his father'. Saria pleadingly ask.

'No, Link does not need to know about his father, only to learn that his father was a member of Hyrule forces and died in the war, when he discovers the truth his pure soul was infected as Dark Link step, although if you know everything from the beginning as Dark Link knows now maybe things could be different, but it is better to go for a safe game '. Impa said and the others nodded seriously.

Saria turned around to see the ancient Dark Link's body, which is the new body of the new hero of time, and then turned to where the vortex Dark Link sent to the real world. Putting his hand on his chest, Saria achievement feel his heart beating fast, but she felt empty, the love of his life was gone and never return.

**FINAL FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Many think that my intention was to kill Link, but all I want is to go back to being the same as before, my acts committed in the kingdom of the wise are not forgiven, attack a wise and threaten him with death itself carries of the person, I'd like to be the hero of time and be with my friends 5 wise and be with my love ... Saria, but fate tricks juice me, I can not blame Saria, she did not know that their parents were rebels and that were often forest, I can not blame anyone for what I myself did '. Dark Link said as he walked into the lon lon ranch.

Dark Link walked into the big corral where they had not one horse, out in the yard were some people like Malon and her mother and other well-known Link observing the fight was about to occur.

Dark Link glanced east where I get to see a few Zoras and sitting on the fence was the queen of the Zoras and Ruto water wise. He turned his gaze back a little further north where he was dressed as Princess Zelda Sheik for some strange reason and next to it was Impa with his arms crossed. Turning now directed his gaze to the west where he saw a herd of Gorons easily and Darunia was there. Directing his gaze a little north get to see some old and there was Rauru. Now turning to look after the new Nabooru was leader of the Gerudo staring at him. Finally Dark Link glanced north, far north where it was clearly Saria stop watching what could be his last fight seen by no Sabia has his powers to avoid dying in the land of Hyrule.

Dark Link started walking north where they stand in the center was Link, the hero of time, the body that once was yours and now has an unknown soul. Dark Link knows inside that is good, but does not justify their reasons for their actions so they play as the bad guy trying to kill the Hero of Time.

"If this battle regain my honor, my body and my old life, so be it" he thought as he stopped a few inches from Link.

'I see no reason for your existence, be possessed, but since you're one of the minions of Ganondorf's my duty to destroy'. Link said defiantly mind.

Dark Link just stood silent watching Link with a calm look, but determined.

"The question is simple, you die like a hero or you live long enough to become a villain, if not kill you here Link, and get my body back, you could do the same as I did and make the same mistakes" thought Dark Link drew his sword.

"If I kill you here shadow, nobody else will!" Link drew his sword thought alike.

Silence took over the place, both Link put their swords while teachers in the necks of his opponent. Seriously looking death rivalry, the 2 Link were about to start a battle where only one made it out alive, but whatever the winner, both will be remembered as heroes who sacrificed their lives time for peace on earth.

**END**

* * *

**That seemed guys? I must say that I had this in mind and needed to get my, dejemes inform you that I will not continue this, although it would be interesting to see the fight between the 2 Link, someday, maybe encourage me to write the fight of these two brave warriors will all depend of you and what they say.**

**By the way the different names Dark Link got was this so let me explain each:**

**Shadow of the hero of time, this was as a name or title given by the sages to refer to Link shade, in any case is the same as Link shadow.**

**Link shadow, this I had when I was in the kingdom of the wise, when he was just a shadow without skin.**

**Dark Link, this one has after removing the strange dark layer of your skin, revealing clear skin tone. Currently it carries.**

**I say goodbye and thank you to all who spent their valuable time to devote to reading this little story by me. I say goodbye and see you in another fanfic**


End file.
